My Hero Academia: ToD!
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: That is right people! Here it is! A ToD for all of our pleasures! However, this one features more then just OCs! All characters from My Hero Academia: Genesis will also be included! That is right! Deru, Kotari-sensei, Toshi, Dr. Disaster, Samuel, and everyone else will be at your mercy! So come and join, but follow the rules or else!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: ERROR404 CHAPTER NAME NOT FOUND**

"You forgot the title, Azaken-sama" a girl mentioned, wearing a mask. She seemed short and petit. She has long brown hair that reaches her mid back and long bangs. Sometimes one might be able to see flashes of lilac from the eye holes of her mask

"Oh, ooops. Sorry...and you can just call me Azaken-chan! You know I dont really sweat formal stuff!" a boy said, wearing a jacket and with his hair dyed with various colors to make a rainbow. His purpose eyes looked full of madness and insanity, but still having enough sanity to organize and manage things, and even maybe pretend to be normal when he needed to.

"Still, shouldn't we have a title?"

"Oh, of course Yurei-chan!" Azaken replied, as he became surrounded in a new strange rainbow aura.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"There, all better right?"

* * *

**AN:** No, its not better! You forgot to let me explain things! Also, come join our discord! Just go to the app or open it in your browser, go to Join Server, and enter this code: cAK49NQ It should be good for multiple invites! (probably)

* * *

"Aww shut up!" Azaken said, hanging up the line to the author. He then turned towards the camera/audiance, and gave a bow. "Welcome one, welcome all, to my lovely game! Yes, that is right, this is a game of Truth or Dare, set up by me, the lovely Azaken-chan!"

"Indeed. A truly wonderful and glorious idea that will spit in the face of all those big companies and their ideas of entertainment".

"How wonderful!"

"Now, I am sure you might be wondering. 'Azaken-chan, you are an OC. What are you doing here, in a My Hero Academia ToD? Well, allow me to answer that wonderful question!" Azaken replied as he spun himself around before stopping and looking at the camera. "Simple! OCs will be able to come here too! In fact, everyone from the original story, and from the fanfiction My Hero Academia: Genesis will be allowed to come here! Isn't that wonderful?! And they will all answer questions and respond to dares as they normally would!"

As he said that, Yurei held up a huge sign behind him that said the following: "Warning, there may be deviations from the original characterization based on forgetfulness, opinions, and the nature of humanity. Do not fault us if truths may not be what you are expecting".

"And so, let us go over some ground rules! First, as most of hte characters are fifteen years old or so, no sex!"

Azaken and Yurei made their arms form into X signs.

"Secondly, nudity and such is allowed!" Azaken said, snapping his fingers and revealing all of CLass 1-A original and the OC's Class 1-A, with some extras, completely naked behind him, shocked and fully embarrassed.

"What is this?!" Deku asked, with his face all red.

"D-dont look at me!" Ryoka shouted. Azaken snapped his fingers again, and they disappeared.

"Dares that involve shipping and romantic shennanigans are also allowed! But dont take offense if someone else makes a dare that disrupts your ship! People have their own ideas".

"Yes, romance is a truly wonderful thing" Yurei said longingly.

"Eh?"

That was when Yurei raised another sign. "As mentioned, be warned that characterization deviations are possible here".

"Ah, I was going to say...good example!"

Yurei replied with a thumbs up.

"Anyways! We will also accept dares that involve chaos, murder, violence, and such. Rape however is not allowed! Also, no death can be considered permenant!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and a clone of himself appeared.

"And to make sure even I am not excluded, I have ensured that there will be a clone of myself there to participate!"

Yurei once again held up a sign. "Hurray for fairness! Now to send in my own ToDs..."

"All heroes and villains will be welcome! And we will allow all sorts of craziness! Yurei, do we have a test truth or dare ready?"

Yurei handed him a piece of paper.

"Dare: Azaken-chan, you must woo your companion Yurei and treat her to a luxurious and beautiful date". Well, I have my clone here, but...he is not really programmed yet, so I will do it myself! Still, wonder who sent this in...anyways!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was dressed in a tuxedo that made him look both adorable and refined and dashing, while Yurei was in a beautiful red dress.

"Your hand, m'lady?" Azaken asked, which Yurei gave. Suddenly, music began to play, and the two of them did the tango. Surprisingly, Azaken's movements were refined and practiced as if he had done this before.

"I didn't know you knew how to tango".

"I learned a whim" he said with an innocent, boyish smile as she bowed her down and then brought her back up. It was a masterful display.

Once the dance was done, suddenly they were at a dinner table, where Azaken treated her to some of the best food over a candlelight dinner. Several meal course, all her favorites. And once that was over, and he paid for the check, he walked her to her doorstop, kissed her on the hand, and said goodnight.

And then, they were back in the black white room they started in, dressed now in traditional Japanese clothing. Yurei seemed happy though, and quickly held up a sign. "3 Eternal Shotas".

"Ohh...the wardrobe changed us up again...weird how when we are put into these outfits, there is no underwear" Azaken remarked, not really phased by it. "Anyways, I suppose I should clarify something. Sex is not allowed, but we can bring in future love children. Lets see...a confirmed pair...ah! Wait, I should warn you all! Spoilers!"

With that, he snapped his finger and...

A nine year old boy appeared, also in traditional japanese clothing.

"What? Why did..."

Yurei held up a sign. "People brought from the future will arrive in traditional Japanese clothing to prevent anything on them being used to spoiler the future. Their memories will also be altered accordingly".

Azaken looked back and saw it. "Huh...also, why are you holding up signs? You can talk just fine right?"

Yurei then held up another sign. "Pure comedic relief. Also fair warning, not all signs I hold up may be true unless it involves rules and such. Probably".

"Oh...wait, did I miss you holding up a sign?"

She shook her head no, her face hidden behind the mask.

"Huh, okay then" he said as he shrugged it off, while she held up two signs behind him. "3 Eternal Shotas", and "Pure Comedic Relief". She quickly put them away though.

"Now then, hmmm...I suppose we should move on to the 1-A dorms then, huh? Canon, or Genesis?"

Yurei held up another sign. A large one too. "Neither. BOth are too small for everyone to fit in as a main base of operations. We need someplace much larger, like this room, but filled with stuff".

"Oh! Oh oh! I know then!" Azaken announced. "I will just create us a space then! But, also...it should still be enough room. We wont have everyone in all at once after all! Too many people! We will try to keep it to who is relevant for the situation!"

That was when Azaken raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

"NOW, REALIZE!"

Suddenly, a massive wormhole appeared above them as the room shifted and changed. In the center, a carpeted floor appeared and began to span outwards as a building began to form around them. Inside would be tables, and chairs, and baths. There would be rooms for sleeping, rooms for waiting, garages for vehicles, kitchens and dining rooms, plenty of places to sit and relax and watch things. Monitors appeared all around them for long range dare viewing, and so on. But, that was not the only place. Concrete and metal emerged from the ground, bursting out twisted and bent along with glass and other objects. Slowly but surely, around them, buildings and a massive city bent, merged, and formed its way into existing around them. TO the north, a snowy mountainy region formed with all sorts of various buildings, animals, and plants.

Meanwhile, in the west, an ocean burst out of the whiteness and crashed down onto the ground, receding back to reveal a beach and coastal area with all sorts of various buildings, stands, and such to accomodate. As well as Katori-sensei in swim trunks and an inner tube. "Azaken...I am going to punch you...but, these are really nice swimming trunks".

In the south, some grassy fields and hills formed, along with a nice suburban area that seemed to just grow out of the ground, as stop signs seemed to pop out and straighten out on corners. It almost looked idealistic as it finished.

And in the east, formed a murky swamp, full of swampyness. It was as if the only thing was forming from the primordial muck, as everything seemed to grow out from the water, although there was a brilliant array of butterflies.

"Excelent! Yurei, did everything set up okay?"

She nodded.

"All the Nomu Factories, enough housing for all the characters even if they are off screen, the robot production facilities?"

She nodded again.

"The hot springs area".

She gave two thumbs up at that.

"Excelent! In that case, we shall bring everyone here! Ah, but not everyone on screen...now, whoever gets a dare will appear, and we can probably bring them all in if its some big group dare maybe, but...wait, what?"

Azaken came over to the camera, and grabbed something behind it, taking it forward.

"I have to ask them to be reasonable?! Pfft!"

Yurei meanwhile held up a sign. "Please be reasonable. Azaken-chan should not be overloaded by this. Therefore, a limit of five dares a person per chapter. That way, if ten people send in the max, its only fifty dares. Also, if there is acually fifty dares, its unlikely they will all be gotten to. So, dont be a jerk and let him have time off".

She quickly put it away as Azaken looked up though.

"Can you believe this?! The author, wanted me of all people to ask people to be reasonable? Me, who supports creativity, madness, insanity, and going all out?"

Azaken puffed his cheeks at this, and tore up the papers.

"So send them all in!" he shouted a Yurei shook her head. "Let the chaos and madness begin! But first, lets explain it to people who are like symbols of their groups".

Azaken snapped his fingers, and Deku (Original), All Might (Hero Form), Deru, Karu, Uraka, Samuel, and Utaka appeared.

"And...information beam!" Azaken announced as beams of energy entered their heads.

"Wait wait...we have to go through all that sort of horror?!"

"So that was what happened to us!?"

Suddenly, a section of space seemed to explode open, and Kan-chan entered.

"You dare not bring me in with them you piece of shit?!"

"What the hell?! Seriously?! Right Karu?!" Deru shouted.

"This is bullshit! I dont want to be forced to do anything! Lets fight this, Deru!" Karu, his identical twin brother, shouted.

Azaken just shook his head.

"I know you are pretending to be each other".

The two clicked their tongues.

"Anyways, there will be no escape! Well, except to the realm I like to call Azaken's playroom, where I get to inflict all sorts of ungodly horrors on you all! Anyways, hope you enjoy, have fun, and...LETS PLAY TRUTH! OR! DARE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Deep!

**AN:** Fair warning. This story is being left at the mercy of FF reviewers, being a ToD after all! Be prepared for silly, crazy, unreasonable shennanigans!

* * *

**Chapter 2: $$#$#$%#%#%#$$%#%$$#$%$#%$#$%$#**

Yurei looked at the chapter title and sighed.

"Did you forget to pay for wireless and internet access?"

"This is a Pan Dimensional Reality under my Domain. We will always have that no matter what!" Azaken said as he defended himself. "The title should not be doing this! Just...call the repair guy or something!"

"There is a repair guy for Pan Dimensional Realities?"

"Yeah, of course" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers, and a phone appeared next to him. He quickly dialed a number and made a call. "Helllooooo? This is the great and famous Azaken-chan! I need you to send a repair guy over right away! Alright thanks!"

He hung up, and then gave Yurei a thumbs up as a few others walked into the room.

"What the hell is that?" Deru asked, still recovering from sleepiness.

"Yeah, seriously, what is going on with that?" Karu added, looking at the huge string of random symbols floating in the air.

"That is supposed to be the chapter title" Yurei told them. "We just called a repair guy to fix it".

"...they have repair guys for this...?"

"...seriously?"

As they said that, Deku also walked in, as well as All Might.

"I AM HERE!"

"""ITS ALL MIGHT!""" the other three announced in awe.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the middle of the sky, and...the Easter Bunny dropped down with a toolbag.

All of them stared for a moment.

"The Easter Bunny...is...the repair guy?"

"Hey! Easter only comes once a year! I need a job for the other 364 days of the year!" he replied as he opened up a piece of space in the middle of the air, revealing some weird panel thing, and began to work on it. "Ah, I see now. Your Quasi-Dimensional Transmission unit degraded a little. Just will take a good fix...and...done!"

Suddenly, a small slit appeared next to Azaken, and a piece of paper was printed out. He quickly grabbed it, and the slip disappeared as the title repaired itself.

**Chapter 2: Into the Deep!**

"Seems to be working now. And we are now properly recieving dares too. Thank you! Your payment should already be on the way!"

"Welcome. Pleasure doing business" he replied, jumping back into the hole that closed itself afterwards. And then, Azaken snapped his fingers, and suddenly various people were pulled into the room. Ochaco, Bakugo, Samuel, Haruto, Ryoka, Utako, both Jiros, Kirishima, Wakumo, Kotari-sensei, Fetch, Shoto, Olive, Samui, and Yaro all appeared.

"Oh great...it looks like we are up first".

"Ima blow you up brat!" Bakugo shouted, launching himself right at Azaken.

"I wanted to do this in order but...fine" Azaken said, snapping his fingers and causing everyone to suddenly be in their underwear. Even something like that got Bakugo to stop in his tracks. Notably, even Azaken himself and Yurei were in their underwear, though Yurei still had her mask on somehow, and Azaken just didn't mind at all. "Now, I should point out that I am totally invulnerable in this realm! My clone might not be, but its just my clone. Its also not quite done yet, but really that clone is mainly there to be a fill in for dares I cant do myself for logistical reasons. Anyways...these first dares...yep, only dares, was sent in by a guest used named GirlsquadXXX!"

1 deru and karu make out with each other for a full minute

2 deku, make out with your love interest

3 everyone strip to their underwear

4 azaken kiss bakugo

5 bakugo admit your feelings of love for deku no matter what

Several people went pale at those dares.

"Well, first up, Deru and Karu, you better get kissing".

"I dont like having to kiss someone because someone else told me to" Deru said, protesting while embarrassed about standing in his white briefs.

"Me neither. Especially in my underwear" Karu added, standing in his black briefs.

"I thought the two of you wore boxers, not briefs like me..." Yaro mentioned, as he remembered the changing rooms. _Do they just not have a strong preference either way?_

"If either one of you deny it, regardless on if you take full responsibility, you will both be sent to a place of nightmares and horrors beyond your wildest imaginations".

"...fine" the twins said, as they grabbed hold of each other and locked lips, making out with each other.

"Now for you Deku. Ochaco. Its the same for you".

The two were already embarrassed, being in front of each other in just their underwear. Especially Deku who had All Might boxers. But since it seemed that the alternative was infinitely worse, they decided to go through with it.

"And now..."

"You better not get..." Bakugo started, but Azaken teleported right in front of him and kissed him right on the lips for as long as he could before Bakugo threw him away. "Hey! That dare said kiss! You didn't have to make it the lips!"

"But I wanted to~" Azaken said with a giggle. "And now..."

"No way, screw this!" Bakugo said, charging right into the door marked "Azaken's Play Room", also known as the Nightmare Realm.

"Wow, we had someone choose that first session" Azaken said, shocked. "Right, well, anyways...I guess its time for the next round. These are from JulianShadows".

Dare, Izuku: Tackle hug Uraraka while mimicking All-Mights face.  
Dare, All-Might: Style Izuku's hair to match yours.

Truth, Samuel: Have you ever used your quirk to make people evacuate seats you wanted in a theater?  
Truth, Uraraka: Thoughts on the hug?  
Truth, Deru and Karu: Have you ever used your tail to masturbate.

The next ones seemed to be moderately not as bad. Also, some people were pretty sure they heard Bakugo screaming from behind that door, and if he was screaming, no one else really wanted to go in there. Because of that, Izuku quickly mimicked All Might's face and went to tackle hug Uraraka, which very much startled and scared here from sheer shock before it finally occured. Meanwhile, All Might rushed over and began styling Izuku's hair.

"So, I am up huh?" Samuel asked, looking at the question. "I have never actually to the movies, in my free time I just either wrestle alligators or work out."

"Huh?!" several people questioned, even Azaken.

"You poor, poor depraved, but way more interesting child" Azaken mentioned. "However, as insane as I am, even I cannot let stand you have not seen various cinema classics. We will be properly educating you by taking you to the movies later. Now, Uraraka?"

"THe hug itself...was nice...but please never make that face again! It doesn't fit you!"

"Hahaha...now, Deru? Karu?"

Everyone turned, and saw the two boys in their underwear with extremely red faces.

"Oh-hoho. However, you have to actually say the answers..."

"...well...we..."

"...its just...this is..."

"Come on now..." Azaken said, hoping they would actually take longer. Their reaction was super adorable and hillarious after all.

"F-fine...we may have..."

"...once or twice..."

Suddenly, the door opened wipe up to the play room.

"Okay, more then that!"

And with that, the door closed itself. However, the two were so red they could be tomatoes.

"Well then, that is...hold on a sec...how do..."

Azaken considered something for a moment. Their growth was stunted, a side effect from leftover residue or something from the Tokyo Decimation, so he wondered if they were actually physically capable...but, the door clearly indicated that was the truth...unless, they did not know what it really was? Or they could? It was a plethora of questions, but Azaken decided to leave it at that.

"Anyways, now for the next set! These are from Toadette!"

Truths  
Azaken-chan: How old are you, like seriously?  
All Might: How did you feel after learning the truth about Shigaraki?

Dares  
Haruto: Kiss Ryoka when she least expects it.  
Utako: try to bench press Jiro.  
Kirishima: Use Hardening and punch someone in the face.

"Oh, one for me! Well, lets see! I kinda stopped aginging, so I stopped counting, but at least 20".

Yurei seemed to bounce with joy in the background, but Azaken did not notice that.

As for All Might...

"Haha! Well, I must say...I was very surprised when I saw the truth about that hideout! Hahahaha!"

"...way to dodge the question..." Samuel mentioned.

"Anyways, time for the totally awesome dares!"

"Wait, wha..." Ryoka started when she realized what one said, but was then kissed by Haruto in that moment.

Meanwhile, Utako began to bench press Jiro...and made it to about two before giving up.

"Good jo..." Azaken started as Kirishima punched him in the face while using Hardening. "Oww...that kinda hurt. Anyways, that was really quick! Time to move on! These are from Kokomo!"

Hey, thought I would drop in. I got a few truths and dares...

Truths:  
Sam: what was it like growing up with Uncle Cole, especially after rebounding from the effects of your parent's death?  
Azaken: If you had to smash one person in the room, who would it be?  
Deku: Why haven't you proposed to Ochako?!

Dares:  
Wakumo: Attempt to die in a fire.  
Utako: give Deru a kiss on the lips.  
Deru: Go up to every single girl in the room and ask them to have sex with you.  
Wakumo: Try again.

"I loved it to be honest, he was the only one to accept me in the family. He trained me and taught me everything I know, though the training was relentless. I ran my age in miles as a warm up then did 400 pushups and sit ups. After that we worked on quirk training and perfecting. The fun days was when I got to wrestle alligators!"

So many of them looked at him with sympathy.

"Anyways...oooh, next one is for me! It would have to be Wakumo! I dont like him! He seems too perfect, to supermany! I want to drag him down through the dirt, dominate him, and corrupt his very existence! Now, Deku!"

"Uhh...uhhh..."

Yurei then hands Azaken a piece of paper, and then hands it to Deku.

"You are doing that one in advance. Right here, right now. And here you go".

Azaken gave Deku a ring, as he went down on one knee.

"Ochaco...will you marry me?"

Azaken then showed her another piece of paper.

"Y...yes!"

"Huzah! Anyways, now for the dares! Wakumo! There should be a volcano...in the northeast corner I think! Its close enough to count as fire, so go jump in it!"

"...alright..."

"And when you are done, do it again!"

"...fine" Wakumo said, dashing off.

"Right, anyways! Utako!"

Utako walked right up to Deru, kissed him quickly on the cheek...

"It says lips, Utako" Azaken reminded her.

She shrugged, and then she kissed him on the lips, looked at Jiro, and then nibbles Derus lower lip before breaking off. _"If he asks, that was the best kiss ever, or you're deaf."_

Deru blushed a little, unsure how to respond as she walked over to Jiro and winked. "I promise you'll get better kisses."

"Well, that happened" Azaken said, unphased. "And in their underwear too. Though maybe its because hers is just unflattering, and also not matching. "Now, here we go...oh wait. Sorry. Deru, technically it doesn't break the rules".

"Wait what?! But you said no sex dares!"

"Yeah, but its daring you to ask them. Therefore, you are not having sex, just asking them to have sex. You know, in your underwear...orr rather..."

Azaken pointed down, and Deru and Karu's underwear were already gone. They had been right before Utako had kissed him in the lips, when everyone was distracted.

""What the hell!""

"Its part of a future dare. I already accelerated some others. Now, go and ask. After all, who knows what terrors you might experience behind a door that is making Bakugo scream and beg for mercy and escape".

Deru went full on red, but ultimately the mystery punishment that could be that severe was so threatening to Bakugo even, he decided to go for it as pink mist filled the air to set the mood.

"Ochaco, will you h-have sex with me?"

"Of course I wo...wo...will!"

"Wh...what? But, Uta..."

"Yes!"

"I will too!" Samui announced.

"Same with me!" Fetch replied.

"I...I will..." Ryoka added.

"Same...with me..." the original Jiro mentioned.

"You are so cu-cute! Of course!"

"What the hell?!" everyone else shouted, as Yurei walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Of course we will".

"Ah, oops...didn't mean to get her" Azaken muttered, causing all the males to go and stare at him coldly.

"This pink mist...what the hell does it do?"

"It makes people unable to resist declaration of love and affection. Its the same mist that will be used to enforce shipping dares, but I wanted to see how effective it was".

"Ummm...ummm...you said it was just a question! We are still too young!"

"This is a Pan Dimensional Reality. Outside laws technically dont apply".

"Huh?!"

"You reverse this right now!" Samuel shouted.

"You stop this! You stop messing around right now!" the male Jiro threatened Azaken.

"Release my brother immediately!" Karu shouted, when he was suddenly grabbed by one of the females. "Eh...ehhh?!"

"Dont worry, you can join too..."

"Oh...it seems that because they have identical looks, they are bonding to both of them".

"YOU UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW AZAKEN!"

"What was that?"

Hearing his response, the males decided to swallow their pride.

"Please, please undo this right now, Azaken-_chan_".

Azaken snapped his fingers, and everyone seemed to return to normal.

"There might be some side effects, but ultimately the dare was to only ask them to have sex. It does not require them actually having sex. Now, let us move on! These are from Wickerbot!"

1: Deru, who would you assign to where if your class made a Baseball Team?  
2: Karu, what dark thoughts are you currently thinking?  
3: Kotari-sensei, how is your dating life going?

Dares:  
1: Azaken, tickle three people already there nonstop. You can use clones.  
2: Ochaco, Izuku, marry damnit!

Deru was still in a daze from what just happened, as well as ultimate embarrassment. So were the girls for that matter. Still, Azaken snapped his fingers and used some sort of magical ToD power to make them pay attention.

"...thats a lot of choices..."

"Just...hurry it up".

"Fine. Samuel as second base. Toshi as first. Yaro as catcher. Fetch as shortstop. Me on first base, Karu on third. Jiro as pitcher, and in the outfield we will have Haruto and Kaori".

"See, quick and painless" Azaken said, as a few people who were not chosen glared at him.

"Can I put on some clothes, or a towel, or something?"

"Nope. Anyways, Karu?"

"Right now, I am thinking about murdering you, destroying this whole place, and seeing if I can invert it out of existence".

"If you do that, all of you will die".

"...thinking about it..." he said while embarrassed and covering himself.

"Now, Kotari-sensei?"

The group turned to look, and Kotari-sensei was floating in the air, wearing some black boxers, taking a nap.

"Kotari-sensei!"

"Ah...ah, sorry" he said as he floated to the ground. "Well, I don't have one".

"Figu..." Samuel started.

"Because I am married and have two children, with a third one on the way".

At those words, everyone froze and looked at the child like and young looking Kotari-sensei, which most students surpassed in height.

"And to answer a future, predicted question probably...I am over one hundred years old".

"...well okay then. That does make him well over legal age...though now I feel like there should be a max age to producing children as well".

"Anyways...for the next few dares, I get to tickle three people! I will tickle three people who need laughter in their lives!"

Suddenly, three Azaken clones appeared behind Samuel, Fetch, and Karu, and started tickling them, causing them to collapse to the ground laughing and embarrassed.

"Now, Ochaco, Izuku! Marry!" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers. Izuku was in a tux, Ochaco was in a wedding gown, and Deru was standing unchanged holding a wedding ring while Azaken was dressed as a priest.

"Why do they get clothes and I don't?!"

"Because the groom and bride are more important then the best man. Personally, I think weddings should be done completely naked as a symbol of accepting them all completely for who they are, but damn stupid people are dead set on keeping traditional aestetics and stuff".

"...but aren't you basically a god here?"

"Oh yeah...in that case!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and suddenly Ochaco was in the tux, and Izuku was in the wedding dress.

"Well, they are not naked, but...this should work fine!"

Azaken proceeded to then go through the whole marriage ceremony, though customizing and messing up several lines, before having Deru give them the ring, and then having them kiss.

"Alright, wedding over! Everyone back to normal!" Azaken said, as the tux and dress went away and all three of them were in their underwear again. "Much better! I say down with stupid sociatal norms though. People should be naked more often".

And with that note, Azaken took off his own underwear and threw them away, totally unphased.

Yurei was not sure how to react, but she held up a sign. "Blame the fact the internet drives everyone insane and weird. Also, the reviewers actually dared this".

"Now, for the next step! These are from a guy called PervKing99!"

Hahaha! Just read a bit of both stories, and this looks fun!

Truths:  
Deru, Karu, do you ever have heated dreams of each other?  
Kotari-sensei, what was your family life like?

Dares:  
Twins! You have to get completely naked and make out with each other passionately! You even have to take these drugs that will make you passionately in love!  
Azaken, strip yourself and two others naked also!  
Everyone who is naked has to appear again naked for another two chapters!

"What?!" Deru and Karu both shouted.

"See, that was the future dare. BUt first, the truths".

"We...well..." Deru said, as if he was trying not to speak but was being compelled to.

"Thats...a bit..." Karu added, going red in the face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, but if you are asked a question for Truth, you are obligated to answer honestly".

"Bull...shit..." Deru replied.

Yurei however went over to Azaken and whispered.

"But...is that really the truth?"

"Most of them should be, but sometimes future and past dares influence this stuff, and sometimes there is a dimensional shift that causes discrepencies".

"So, both past and future dares submitted this time might...influence their answers?"

"Yep".

Deru and Karu's faces went so exceedingly red as they tried to hold it back, as if they did not believe their own answers.

"Of course not! We definently have!"

"Yeah! We absolutely do not! It happens all the time!"

"...eh?"

Azaken looked at them, and then at the Truth Door.

"Yurei, do you have an explanation for this?"

"its entirely possible that while consciously they do not believe tehy have heated dreams, unconsciously, ever since they discovered they were both still alive, the amount of relief and love they have for each other skyrocketed so high that they had heated dreams for each other, but upon waking up, they denied their very existence because they only see them as brothers".

"So in other words, they are brothers, but the sheer joy and love they have for having a family again created heated dreams?"

"Yes".

""Sh-shut up!"" the twins said.

"Wait, why isn't Karu being...where is Yaro?"

The group looked around, and saw the Azaken clone tickling Karu now tickling Yaro.

"In order to allow Karu to answer truths and do dares, the clone switched targets".

"Ah..."

"Anyways! Kotari-sensei, what is your family life like? I think they mayhaps mean the family that raised you".

"Well, my father was All FOr One, and he was a murdering dousche who stole quirks on a whim. My Quirk is basically the same as his, though I have the requirement of having to kiss the target to do so, and the Quirk cannot be a mutation quirk. He also killed my mother after discovering she supposed got pregnant with his child but then claimed to have an abortion, even though that was really to hide my existence. Before she caught up to us though, she wanted me to live for a long time, and she also did not want my father to get her Quirk, so she had me take it. After that, I was alone and on the run for quite awhile, but eventually I was picked up and looked after a previous owner of One For All. When that person learned the truth, I decided on a set of rules I would follow to steal a power after encountering an incredibly dangerous villain with a gravity manipulation Quirk. Mainly, I could not just steal a Quirk because they had commited a crime, but because either I needed to steal it to save someone in that moment, or because that person without a doubt would, and already had, proceeded to commit serious crimes with it, such as people who repeatedly escaped from or were broken out of jail and took multiple lives".

"...huh. That...makes sense actually. Which successor by the way?"

"Not part of the question, so...secret~".

"Kaaaay. Now for the dares! Keep in mind Deru, Karu, if you try to go for that door, it wont be just one of you, but both of you that gets punished".

The twins super red faces were at critical embarrassment, so they were forced to obey. Also, they were suddenly hit with darts filled with a super potent love drug.

Suddenly, Karu lept onto Deru who grabbed him and held him up, and the two started to kiss passionately while naked.

"Well, glad that is not..."

"It said Twins in general, not specified to those two" Azaken said from behind as he injected them both and then disappeared their underwear. Suddenly, Samuel and Fetch looked at each other...and began to make out s they were overcome with love. They began to passionately kiss while naked, and enjoyed every second of it. However, it also meant their Azaken clones got redirected...to Ryoka and Kotari-sensei.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Damn...damn it...hahahahaha!"

With that done, Azaken looked at the next dare.

"Well, I am already naked, so...Yaro...and its all boys so far, so to not be sexist...Ochaco!"

Suddenly, Yaro and Ochaco were naked as well.

"Whoever this Perv King is, he knows how to dare. Everyone who gets naked this chapter stays naked for the next two chapters".

"Oh come on!"

"Yeah! Long term nudity will kill the joke!"

"Actually, since I can affect your emotions to some degree, especially with Yurei's help, I can ultimately make you keep feeling the ideal levels of emotional response to keep it good and interesting".

Meanwhile, Deru pushed Karu to the ground as they continued to make out.

"How long will that last anyways?"

"At least until they are up again. They have been popular today though. Now, lets go to the next round from BigMac".

Huh. I just read a bit, so I'll send some.

Truths:  
Utako, Jiro, how does it feel to have the same last name?  
Kotari-sensei, how old are you?

Dares:  
Jiro, play strip poker with Jiro.  
Deku, propose to Uraraka  
Shoto, fight a giant, temperate resistant giant stuffed panda bear covered in Anti Freeze.

"No Deru, Karu, Samuel, or Fetch ones here" Utako mentioned. "Also, Its a funny coincidence that makes things easier in the future."

Jiro just nodded with her meanwhile.

"Kotari-sensei?"

"Already answered".

"Alright, the two Jiros! Play strip poker with each other!"

"Fine" Original Jiro mentioned. "Wait, hold on. How are we supposed to..."

"Very quickly, it seems. Whoever loses basically joins the others in going naked for the next few sessions".

Suddenly, the female Jiro seemed very fired up.

"...I wont lose..."

"...oh dear..."

Meanwhile, Utako winked at him a little...and ended up distracting his mind.

"Now, Deku already did that dare since I accelerated it to make more sense. So Shoto, you are finally up!"

"Cool. But am I supposed to fight it in here?"

"Of course not!" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers. Shoto was teleported to a nearby arena outside, with plenty of robots broadcasting from all angles, as a giant Teddy Bear that was temeprature resistant and coated in Anti Freeze came to fight him. "Well, while that goes on, lets continue! This is from A boi/Yout Boi!"

Truth:  
Kotari-Sensei: How did you become principal?

Deru: If you had to kill, would you?

Utaku: If you were a villain what would your name be?

Dare:  
Deru: Revery Kotari-Sensei to when he had no quirks (No matter how long it takes)  
Azakan: Create enough clones to occupy everybody else's rooms, and kick them out.  
Olive: Reveal more about yourself (The character was barely mentioned and I want to know about her more.) Also, use your quirk to freak everybody out!  
Karu: Replace Deru, and switch identities  
For all girls: Everybody wears a swimsuit and make the guys drool.

"We are..." the girls started to say.

"Hold it!" Azaken said, slapping a giant fan down in the middle of the room for no reason at all. "This conflicts with the dare from the first reviewer! Therefore, we cannot put everyone in swimsuits!"

"Oh come on! And after you made us all be manipulated by your weird pink gas too?!"

"Its fine. Besides. All the boys are basically drooling over you already, because you are either in your underwear or naked".

Yurei certainly appreciated these dares herself, looking at Azaken from behind her mask. She liked him for his mind, his personality, his ideals, but it wasn't a negative if he was cute. Besides, this realm had ways of warping peoples minds in weird ways they normally would not.

"But you cant ignore a dare either".

"Hmmm...alright! Solution!" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers, and there were duplicates of all the girls, including Fetch who immediately went over and joined Samuel and the original Fetch in swimsuits. "...did not know that would happen though".

One of the males had a dark aura starting to build, but Azaken ignored that for now because he was pretty sure he was not even here at the moment.

"Wow though. Look at those boys, so much arousal from what is going on" Azaken teased, while he himself seemed totally unphased and innocent. He might have been the only one though, except for Deku and All Might. "Well, the drug I gave some of them is probably helping".

"Well, I suppose its my turn. I became principle after going to school again, one called..."

Azaken proceeded to mute Kotari-sensei without him realizing. "So, this story seems a lot more normal and boring then expected, so...fast forward!"

Suddenly, he was unmuted after his mouth moved really fast. "...and that was how I became principle".

Everyone clapped at that, pretending nothing happened.

"Alright, Deru! You can stop for a moment!" Azaken shouted, as Deru and Karu stopped kissing for a moment. "ALso, you must really love your..."

Deru covered himself quickly. "Shut up! Stop drugging people!"

"Its for the reviewers! Anyways, answer the question".

"If I...well...honestly, I dont know?"

"Good enough. And resume!"

"Oh you better no..." Deru started, but then he moved his hands back to holding Keru and making out.

"I feel like he is going to hate me, a lot, later. BUt whatevs. Anyways, now Utako, what is your villain name?"

"Huh, never thought about a villain name... Symphonic Banshee... Metal Wail... Huh, I think I'd go with Symphonic Siren in the end."

As she said that, it seemed like Jiro drooled even more. Though he was now naked after losing.

Then it was back to Deru, so Azaken let him stop again.

"Damnit!"

"Wait, hold on. You cant revert people, only invert. So you cant do the dare. Nevermind, continue" Azaken said as he made the twins continue. "So, if they are not physically able to do a dare, they pretty much cant. Deru's Quirk, Inversion, would not be able to Revert Kotari-sensei, so he cant do that. Anyways, clone powers, activate!"

"Wait, waht did he mean though by kick everyone out of their rooms?"

"Not sure, so I just made enough to kick everyone period".

Then, everyone looked at Olive.

"So, what am I..."

Azaken snapped his fingers, and her underwear was gone.

"What the hell!"

"The dare was to reveal more about yourself".

"You brat! You just did this to provoke a reaction! That is not what the reviewer meant!"

"Meh, just to be safe".

"Are oyu a pervert?!"

Yurei shook her head. "No, he just likes to destroy the foundations of society. And this is a ToD parody, and its already gotten out of hand thanks to the dares. So he feels compelled to make it go even further out of hand".

"...well, my name is Olive. My hero name is Clock Work, my Quirk lets me stop time, and I really prefer to keep my distance from everyone..."

"And this is why I took your underwear. Figured it was the only way to get you more social".

"Shut the hell up! You did it to be an ass!"

"Anyways...Deru, Karu?"

He looked over to the two of them, still making out...

"They have...a lot of stamina. My drug only boosted their feelings, they are doing this on their own..."

"Samuel has that much stamina?" Samui said as she watched.

"Now, with all those done...its Marauding Mouse's turn!"

Truths:  
Yurei, what are your true feelings for Azaken?  
Yaro, do you play Starcraft or Starcraft 2 and of so, what race do you prefer?

Dares:  
Deru and Karu: Feel each other up using your tails.  
Ryoka: Hold both Deru and Karu in your arms and sing them a lullaby.  
Wakumo: Turn into an eight year old form of yourself for the next two sessions.

"My...my true feelings?!"

"Eh? Someone sent in one for Yurie?" Azaken said as he turned around, and saw two Yurei's wearing masks, one in her underwear, one in a swimsuit. "Oh, cool".

Both of them went to speak, but then realized each other started. They looked conflicted about this.

"I cant see their facial expressions at all under that mask".

"Me neither..."

"Errr..."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and then ran up and hugged Azaken.

"Ohhh...thank you! And...oh! That was my butt...ehh?"

Suddenly, the two hoisted him up onto their shoulders and carried him inbetween like that.

"Yaaay! I am the king of the castle!"

"...is he really 20?"

"...its Azaken. Dont question it..."

"Anyways, its finally Yaro's turn! Clone, you can go and tickle Samui now!"

The clone teleported over and started tickling Samui to the ground in laughter.

"Well...yes...I do...and yes, I play Zerg".

"Kinda figured. That was kind of a throwaway question. Now for the dares!"

As they continued to make out, Deru and Karu started to feel each other up with their tails, making several people watching go red in the face even. However...

"Alright, I suppose they are done making out now" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers, followed by Ryoka coming over and picking the two of them up into her arms as if they were babies or small children. Which technically, they were small children who were naked, and now being sung a lullaby.

"...we are not...that young..."

"...seriosuly...we dont get tired...that easily..."

"You do when you have to make out for a super long time like that, especially given how physically active you were".

Meanwhile, Ryoka continued to sing as exhaustion finally hit those two and they began to be lulled to sleep. Ryoka then made sure to droop them over her shoulders as she carried them.

"How...how long do I have to do this?"

"Until the end of the session. That said, these are the last group, so that would be now".

And in that exact moment, Wakumo came walking in.

"...owwwwww..."

"And...shazam!" Azaken shouted, snapping his fingers as Wakumo became an eight year old, and his oversized underwear fell to the ground.

"...well, that was actually unintended. I forgot about how much his size would change".

"...he should look adorable, but the sight of him still kinda irritates me".

"Anyways!" Azaken said, giving another bow. "Thank you for joining us here today! Lets do a recap though of who will be showing up next time, and what dares are in place! We have Deru, Karu, Samuel, Fetch, me, Yaro, Ochaco, Wakumo, Olive, and Jiro sticking around for the next session and the session afterwards, because they all have to stay naked for that long, and Wakumo stays an eight year old for that long! We had some spicy love affairs come into view, and some people sending in dares to get in the way of that! But finally, and most important, we learned the valuable lesson that your naked body is nothing to be ashamed of, and you should proudly display and enjoy it!"

"""""""""STOP MAKING IT WEIRDER!"""""""""

Yurei came over and shook her head. "The moral of the story is, Fanfiction people are all weird perverts".

"So, make sure you come back again, and give us more content!"

* * *

**Author's Note (AN):** Just a note, but updates wont always come this fast. Usually will take longer. However, I wanted to get this in for Easter since the Easter Bunny got featured! So yeah! Also, are you all collaborating together to ship Deru and Karu together?! O.O


	3. Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad, The Door

**Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad, The Door**

* * *

**AN:** I warn you now, this goes beyond weird. I am a little scared by what you people come up with now...

* * *

"AAANNNND HELLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE!" Azaken shouted as he took a bow. "Welcome one, welcome all, to this wonderful alternate reality, where nothing is canon, and everything is permitted! I am your host, the great, the beloved, the stupendous, Azaken-chan!"

Yurei meanwhile held up another sign. "And we didn't have a title malfunction either!"

**Warning. Warning. Title Batteries Low. Title Batteries Low.**

The two silently stared at the floating warning message.

"...it runs on batteries?"

"...umm, yeah...right. I have spares though, so its fine! Its fine!"

Yurei just sighed behind her mask.

Behind Azaken, who was still naked, was Deru, Karu, Samuel, Fetch, Ochaco, Yaro, Olive, Jiro, and an eight year old Wakumo, also naked due to a previous dare. Things had gotten very chaotic, and very weird, last time.

"So, I suppose we should bring in the others who will be getting involved this time?"

"Just so long as it isn't Deku..." Ochaco hoped, still embarrassed.

"He is coming either way. As the main character of the canon, he must be present for all sessions".

"Nooooooooooo!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and Deku, All Might, Kotari-sensei, Utako, Ryoka, Tsu, Samui, Momo, Bakugo, Kirishima, Shoto, Dr. Disaster, Noboru, Mineta, Tooru, Fetch, Haruto, Minerva, and Stain.

However, although no one felt they could talk to him, everyone noticed that Bakugo was curled up in an infant position, shaking and full of fear. "No more...no more...no more..."

Everyone gulped, and understood the door was not something they would be willing to submit to, at least not easily.

"Hold it..." Yurei mentioned, looking over the list. "Stain isn't in any of these".

"Yeah, well sometimes we have extras. Now, for the first submission from PervKing99!"

Lol. This was great! Pure brilliance! Gotta send in some more!

Dares:  
1: Since someone specified girls last time, ill do boys. All boys that are not naked have to wear a diaper.  
2: Kotari-sensei has to go naked anyways.  
3: Utako, Ryoka, you have to wash and clean Deru and Karu up in the center of the room in front of everyone.  
4: Samuel, you have to be bathed by Samui and Fetch in front of everyone with them.

Truth:  
1: Bathers And Bathees, how does it honestly feel in full detail?

Azaken snapped his fingers, and then suddenly everyone but Stain and All Might that was not naked was wearing a diaper, except for Kotari-sensei who was naked as well now. However...for some reason, All Might and Stain were not affected.

"HOw did...no no, we cant selectively choose how dares are submitted. So how is that possible?!"

"For you see, I am ALl Might! In my hero form, no diaper is big enough to fit me!"

"Right...ALl Might so far only appears here in human form...so, he got ignored on a technicality. But what about Stain..."

Azaken looked over, and noticed the bloodlust...the aura...coming off of him.

"...did he avoid an All Target Dare...using that?"

"...I think he did..."

"Thats...actually kinda impressive, and considering what happened in the actual story, fits. But..."

Azaken snapped his fingers a few times, but nothing happened. He even waked right up to stain, put his hand against his chest, and snapped, and nothing.

"Holy shit, the power of Stain's Will is basically a Quirk itself!"

"That is terrifying".

"Alright, anyways. Time to move on!" Azaken said as he snapped his fingers, and wooden tubs appeared in the center of the room full of water. One had Deru and Karu sitting in it, while the other had Samuel. ALl three of them looked conflicted.

"What is going on here?"

"Samuel is considering dooring for the sheer reason of not wanting Fetch to touch him, but wants to stay so Samui can bathe him. Meanwhile, Deru and Karu want to door, but dont want each other to door, so they are staying. Its a deep emotional conflict. And Ryoka...Ryoka considered dooring herself for a moment, but Bakugo there is giving everyone a good reason not to" Yurei told Azaken as the girls took out soap, clothes, and loofahs and did it by hand. "...couldn't they use a hose or something to do the dare?"

"That would be no fun though, so I erased that idea from their heads. Plus, thats a shower, not a bath".

The group watched as the three of them were bathed, in public, by girls, all of them with very red and embarrassed faces.

"Anyways, so how does it feel you guys!"

"...embarrassing" Ryoka replied.

Suddenly, the door appeared.

"But that isn't a lie!"

"The question was honestly feel in full detail".

"...oh...well, I guess...also nice".

""Nice?!"" Deru and Karu retorted with red faces.

"Yeah...you two always overwork yourselves! Its not anything romantic or such! It just always feels like you two work yourselves too hard and go too far! You also lost your parents when you were little, so you were never really adored or allowed to be kids propery, not knowing the loving feeling of a mother bathing you..."

"She really is becoming the mom of the group".

"St-stop talking!"

"Anyways, as for the rest of you?"

"I think the faces they keep making and how they keep fidgeting is adorable" Utako teased.

"Muuuuuu!" they both replied.

"Samuel has a nice body...hold it in Fetch, you too Samuel! We are almost done!"

"Fetch?"

"Fetch is not capable of speaking right now. She is holding down barf, and so is Samuel, because they know if they dont, this will only take longer and neither of them want that either".

"...fine, I suppose we can et that be. Anyways, next group is from TheLoveShipper!"

Here I go! Let the ships go forth!

Truth:  
1: Tsu-chan, do you love Izuku?  
2: Ochaco, how does married life feel like now?

Dares:  
1: I noticed that look in Genesis. Samuel, take Samui on a lovely date. Give her a romantic kiss at the end.  
2: Jiro, learn how to tango with Utako while both of you are naked (Since Jiro has to be)  
3: It has to be done. Deru, Karu, kiss while sunbathing on a blanket while having a picnic

"Yes" Tsu replied, without any hesitation. "After all, he is a great hero and a close friend who I fought togehter with in many situations, such as the USJ".

"Platonic love?" Yurei asked.

"Maybe..." Azaken replied. "Ochaco?"

"Its been...nice...Deku makes really great eggs".

"Thats not the only thing I have heard he does great".

"What?! We are not old enough for that!"

"But I am from your future, remember that".

Deku and Ochaco suddenly went red in the face.

"YOu don't mean..."

"Ah, I shouldn't spoil, so I will erase all your memories when I send you back, but...you have four kids, two dogs, and a pet turtle named Clyde".

"Awwwwwww" the rest of them went.

"Anyways, now for the dares! Samuel, Samui, a nice place has been set up for you! Enjoy!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and they temporarily disappeared. "They will be back in time for their next dares. The realm they went to has time accelerated. Now, Jiro, Utako? Naked Tango time! Yurei, shall we teach them? In the mean time, Deru and Karu will go to their place".

Suddenly, in front of everyone, Samui's clothes dissolved as she and Samuel took tango lessons from Azaken while naked, and Deru and Karu disappeared as well. However, it was as if time altered itself, as they felt like two hours of lessons went by in under five minutes.

Notably, on a TV screen, everyone was able to watch Deru and Karu sunbathing nude on a picnic blanket with a basket full of food, where they then shared a kiss.

"I am amazed those two have not doored yet".

"They wont door because one of them dooring would cause the other to forfeit, and also door. They wont let each other suffer".

"Plus..."

The group looked at Bakugo, who was curled up in a diaper in a corner, shaking and deeply concerned.

"...yeah..."

Suddenly, Samuel and Samui returned with red faces, and saw this.

"Why are their faces red?"

"Because its young romance, and Azaken-chan finds this reaction way more entertaining and satisfying, so he is manipulating emotions a bit".

"Ah".

"Its more rewarding, and natural".

"Plus, Samuel is naked after all. Must have been hard for him".

"Anyways" Azaken said as they finished. "Its time for the next group! We have a lot to go through after all! These are from Kokomo!"

Hey, it's me again! How are you doing Azaken-Chan? Nice to see you got everyone here embarrassed and scared outta their wits :)

Truths:  
Deku, have you ever thought about 'doing it' with All Might?  
Yurei, can you please say a sentence? (Plz don't use a sign...)  
Yaoyorozu, have you ever used your... lady parts to get things from people?

Dares:  
Azaken-Chan, kiss Yurei on the lips. Oh, and you have to do it yourself- no clones!  
Deru, make out with your brother again.  
Utako, sing a song you ABSOLUTELY hate  
Everyone in Class 1-A, kiss the person you like the most... and Deru, you have to kiss Karu. Other than that, no kissing siblings!

"Well now..." Azaken mentioned. "Deku?"

"Of course not!"

"And hey, I do speak sometimes! The signs only happen occasionally!"

"Momo! You are up!"

The group looked at Momo, but she seemed...frozen.

"...I have no clue what is going on here..."

"Oh, right! I didn't mean the knowledge into her head yet!" Azaken said, as a beam of light went from his head to hers.

"...this place is weird".

"You finally noticed huh? Yeah. Anyways..."

"I have never..."

Suddenly, the Play Room's door started to shake.

"Wait, Momo-chan!" Deku interrupted. "Remember, that one time we went undercover to save Kan-chan, and we got blocked by some guys! It happened off screen, but you seduced them into letting us pass!"

"Oh, right! Okay, that one time!"

The door seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Huh. Now...kiss Yurei on the lips huh?"

Azaken looked over at Yurei, who was still wearing a mask and was normal clothed again, while he was still completely naked. He then walked over to her unphased, and touched her mask with one hand...when suddenly, beams of light shot out into everyone's eyes, including the readers!

By the time the light faded, Azaken was gently putting the mask back on Yurei. "Sorry for the risk, but I hope that helped".

"Oh! I saw her face! She is rea..." eight year old Wakumo started to say, when suddenly his head was cut off by a blade of energy shot out from Azaken's fingers that he swiped across the air. He then walked over, grabbed Wakumo's head, and seemed to pour some sort of energy into it. Once he was done, he put Wakumo's head back on his body, and it seemed to heal up like nothing was wrong. "...what...what happened...last thing I remember is Azaken-chan getting a dare to kiss someone".

"I forgot he had a light quirk, his eyes must be adjusted to light. Well, dealt with now" Azaken mentioned, as Yurei's true identity remained a mystery.

Everyone else however, was a bit scared by what just happened, though a few were just sad Azaken bothered to revive Wakumo.

"Now, Deru, Karu".

"Nope, it only says me, so I am dooring" Deru said, realizing this was his chance to door without Karu having to.

"No way!" Karu said, stopping him. "You saw what happened to Bakugo! I wont let you go through that! Now after all we have suffered! Besides, we are family! Kissing family is normal!"

"But...Karu, I cant just let them make us suffer like this!"

"But in there is worse! I wont let you do it...or...or...I will go in with you anyways!"

"Karu..."

"Deru..."

Deru sighed, and then the two locked lips and made out.

"...do either of them realize what that conversation would cause in terms of implications and ideas?"

"Probably not".

"Either way, Utako, sing a song you hate!"

"Uhg...fine..." Utako said, as she started to sing.

"And while she is singing, everyone kiss again with the person you love most!"

What followed next was the single greatest moment of kissing, including Yurei coming over with her back facing everyone, and kissing Azaken again, though no one could see her face. Deru and Karu were forced to kiss again right after making out, as well as many others. A few people tried to kiss the same person which was awkward, and Stain just sat in the corner, wondering what he was even doing there.

"Want a drink?" Kotari-sensei asked as he passed Stain soem booze.

"Sure" Stain replied, and drank some. "...damn, this is good booze".

"Its called Draconian Ale. I got it when I accidentally visited an alternate universe one time".

"Huh. Well, okay then".

And as that happened, and everyone finished kissing, Azaken indicated it was time for the next session...when the title stopped glowing, or flying in the air, and fell to the ground.

"...I will fix that later..." Azaken said, teleporting it away for the moment. "Now, here are the ones from GirlsquadXXX".

lol i luv it

here are some more dares

1 deru and karu play with each other

2 azaken summon some tentacles and wrap sameul and samu up in them

3 olivia pick up and carry yaro the whole session while kissing him sometmes

4 bakugo kiss deku on the lips

5 kirishima kiss azakin

Deru and Karu went red for a moment, when...

"Wait, it doesn't define what play means!"

"Azaken, can we have a dodgeball?"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and a dodgeball appeared in their hands.

"Go crazy" he said, as Deru and Karu played some combination of dodgeball and catch with each other.

"Now..."

Azaken then summoned some tentacles, and Samuel and Samui were wrapped together in them as they slithered all around.

"This...feels embarrassing".

"All they are doing is holding us...but it still feels embarrassing".

"This is what happens when the author is pure and innocent I guess" Mineta mentioned. "I was hoping for more".

"Shut up, weirdo pervert!" young Wakumo said at Mineta. No one was sure what to say in response to that though.

Meanwhile, Oliva picked up Yaro and carried him in her arms as they kissed, both still naked. Because of that, both of them were blushing massively.

"She cant carry him on her back or something?"

"Well,they have to kiss occasionally so".

"Ah, I see. Anyways, what is next?"

Azaken looked towards Bakugo with a playful, innocent face as he walked up to him.

"Well Baku-chan. Will you go into the room again, or will you do the dare?"

"Shut up...gt away from me you naked pervert!"

"Im not a pervert at all! Now, what will you do?"

Bakugo looked at Azaken, then Deku, then the door...and then, he stood up, walked over to Deku, and kissed him on the lips. And in that moment, they all understood just how truly horrible that room had to be, if one trip made Bakugo act like that.

Especially given they were both still wearing diapers.

"So, I just have to kiss you?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah. Why, tempted to..." Azaken said, when he was kissed quickly on the cheek by Kirishima, who then walked away like it was nothing. "...huh. I will admit, I did not see him acting like that so easily".

"Its because I am a man, and real men know that sometimes they have to do things they dont like. That is also what it means to be a hero".

At that response, several other people clapped, including Stain.

"...he, he might just be worthy too".

"Anyways! Time for the next group! Deru, Karu, how have you liked kissing each other in the nude so far?"

""Shut up!"" they both replied with red faces.

"Anyways, these are from AnimeLover! Rahter tame too, mostly questions!"

Weird how most of the reviewers are guests. Maybe they don't want to be connected to the dares? Or maybe they are just like me and unable to make an account. Anyways, here are mine.

Truths:  
1: Shoto, how did the fight go?  
2: All Might, did you ever have stage fright?  
3: Izuku, how scary was it to produce that black stuff?  
4: Azaken, do you enjoy murder?

Dares:  
1: Dr. Disaster, bake cookies for all the boys.

"It was difficult. The Teddy Bear was resistant to heat and cold, and its soft, fluffy exterior made it difficult to defeat through impact. Eventually I had to create a blade of ice and cut it to pieces. It was slow, but eventually I won".

"As for me, of course I did no..."

The door began to shake, as the Truth spell came down.

"...I did!"

"Why was the truth spell not active from the start?"

"Because I finally put the new batteries in" Yurei mentioned, returning from a storage closet that then disappeared.

"Oh, cool! No wonder things were not working".

"Izuku?"

"It was really scary! I had no idea what was going on most of the time!"

"Cool, and now for me. I only enjoy it if its fun and interesting to me! Now, Dr. Disaster?"

The female teacher finally returned from the kitchen, carrying plenty of cookies.

"Here" she said unenthusiastically.

"Well, those were all very quick. Next round is from JulianShadows!"

Dares.

Noboru: Juggle Deru, Karu, and Minoru.  
Samuel and Jiro: Give Ryoka a lapdance.  
Kotari-sensei: Take away Tooru's Invisiblity for a bit.

Truth  
Ryoka: Who gave the best lapdance?  
Fetch: Have you ever gone to a rave and let loose with your quirk?

Noboru quickly picked up Deru, Karu, and Mineta, and started to jungle the three small boys around. Two of them were extremely embarrassed though, while one tried to check out everyone while being juggled.

As for Samuel and Jiro, they started to give Ryoka a lap dance, causing her embarrassment levels to skyrocket. Meanwhile, Kotari-sensei went to take away Tooru's invisibility...

"...that was her cheek, huh".

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. I cant find her lips".

Azaken looked at the situation. Kotari-sensei kept trying, but nothing seemed to be working. He was definently trying to, he had no reason to. She was wearing her uniform after all...but, he was having trouble with locking lips.

"What happens when a dare cant be completed?"

"Well, if its physically impossible, then they dont get punished. If they just keep failing, and the dare calls for them to succeed, then they get punished. Thats the guidelines anyways, but honestly, its all situational as a case by case basis".

"...wait, is Tooru's Quirk a mutation?"

Kotari-sensei asked this.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I cant steal it. Just like how I cant steal someone's tail or such".

"Ah...I see, that is a problem. Well, now for the questions. Ryoka?"

"I...I dont know" Ryoka replied. "I dont have any basis on how to judge them or such".

"A valid answer. Next question! Fetch?"

"N-n-n-..." she tried to say. "...yes. There are even police reports..."

"Figures" Samuel retorted.

"Anyways, now for the next few! These are from, and I kid you not on this name here, AGuest!"

Hmmm. Seems fun. Here are mine:

Truths  
1: Yurei, do you ever take off that mask?  
2: Kotari-sensei, you look like a child. Does that make your wife a pedo or something?

Dares:  
1: Ryoka is such a good mother! Feed Deru and Karu and then put them over your shoulders and spank them till they burp.  
2: Why do people keep shipping siblings? Well, for Samuel and Fetch, they are now incapable of seeing, hearing, or feeling each other.  
3: Izuku, take your wife on a honeymoon already!

"Yurei?"

Yurei nodded.

Meanwhile, Kotari-sensei looked at the question...and suddenly, a dark aura appeared around him. He looked towards the sky, and suddenly a huge dimensional crack formed in it, as he telekinetically pulled the review known as AGuest into the ToD realm, and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"I only look like a child! I am actually over one hundred years old! Do you know how hard it was for me to find a wife, let alone a soul mate?!"

He threw the guy up, and then summoned his scythe which he then used to cut the review in half, before crushing the remains with a gravity vortex. After that, he finally threw the reviewer to the ground as he coughed up blood all over the carpet...and then, suddenly everything was gone, as if nothing had ever happened, but everyone remembered it.

"I will have you know that is extremely rude to people like me. Short people, dwarves, we have many names sure. Many of us even look like children. But that does not make the people who love us, average or even tall heighted people, pedophiles and perverts! You ever, ever, fucking call her or even imply that she is again, and I will **end** you. We are allowed to have people who love us, enjoy our company, who we can roll around in the sheets and enjoy sweet love! Understood?"

Everyone else, even though they were not the target of that rant, nodded just to be on the safe side. They also got a mental picture now that htey would never be able to get rid of, but that was besides the point.

"...anyways, Ryoka?"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and now Deru and Karu were sitting in baby chairs, as Ryoka fed them breakfast.

"I am really starting to feel bad for those two" Jiro mentioned.

"Same" Samuel added.

"Even I think this is getting overboard..."

"Right, well" Azaken said, as they finished and she put them over her shoulders to spank them until they burped. "Lets move on! Samuel, Fetch!"

"Hold it, I still have more to talk to him about!" Fetch shouted, but Azaken snapped his fingers and now it was too late.

"Huzzah!"

"I dont like this answer" Samui mentioned, causing Samuel to look at her in shock. "You cant just keep avoiding her and avoiding the issue! You have to talk with her, explain things to her, spend time with her and make ammends!"

"..but...but..."

"Its the only way you can ever move forward! Azaken-chan! I am submitting a dare for next time! Samuel and Fetch have to be handcuffed together, talk about their childhoods, and come to understand each others feelings! I just...I cant watch Samuel ignore an issue that is clearly important to him!"

"Can she do that?" Yurei asked.

"I mean...I am not sure we are supposed to allow it, but...we will see. At least for next time, I will allow that dare since she clearly cares for him and it might be good. Also fun to watch!"

"Alright then".

"Anyways, Izuku, Ochaco, go on a honeymoon. I will call you back if we need you".

"Wait, at least give me clothes fi..." Ochaco started to say, but disappeared with Deku before she was finished. "Now for this next group, from...BubblyButts".

Everyone snickered a bit at that name, except for the innocent Deru and Karu who giggled.

Dares:  
1: Allmight And Deku, make out  
2: Yurei, carry Azaken in your arms  
3: Samui, tell everyone Samuel's dirty little secrets.  
4: Azaken, bring Kotari-sensei's kids here into the ToD

Truth:  
1: Kotari-sensei's kids, how is your father like at home?

"Well, that was quick" Azaken said as he summoned Deku back, who then started making out with All Might. "They didn't protest?!"

"He must REALLY want to get back to that honeymoon".

"Or he doesn't want to go to the door, and experience what Bakugo did".

They all looked at Bakugo again, who was back to shivering in a corner while wearing a diaper still.

Meanwhile, Yurei came over and picked up Azaken, carrying him in her arms.

"We are getting a lot of dares requiring girls to carry naked boys in their arms. Including Jiro and Utako if you count the tango".

"People on Fanfiction are weird".

"Right. Anyways, I will help you Samui!"

Azaken fired a beam of light into Samui's head, which then went to all the heads of everyone else. And many people went red faced.

"That is...interesting..."

"Ewww..."

"I didn't know the human body was that flexible..."

"Stop saying misleading things!" Samuel pleaded.

Yurei meanwhile looked at Azaken.

"Did you mess with the room settings?"

"I enabled the realms 'Everyone is a Partial Tsundere at least' setting".

"Ah".

"By the way, are you okay, carrying me like this?"

"Yes..." she muttered, holding Azaken close to her. "Your body is as perfect as your mind".

"Did you say something?"

"N-nothing! You are fine".

"Okay. If you need to add support, you could always put one of your arms under my butt and keep me steady like that. It will help give you leverage and make it easier".

"Ah...thank you...anyways, you have a dare".

"Ah, right!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and suddenly an eleven year old boy wearing a diaper, a thirteen year old girl wearing a school uniform, an older sixty or so year old man in a waiter uniform, and a fourty or year old woman appeared.

"HOld on...I thought you said you only have two children, Kotari-sensei?"

"Why am I the only one in a diaper?! And why is dad naked in front of people?!"

"Must have been recoil from earlier, probably because Stain was unaffected" Azaken said as Yurei carried him over.

"This is embarrassing" Yaro said as Olive kissed him on the lips again. "Cant I get down?"

"Sorry, unless stated, the limit is until the end of a session" Azaken mentioned.

"Here is a juice box, Azaken-chan" Yurei mentioned as she passed him one.

"Ah, juice. Thanks" he said as he put the straw in and started to sip. "Anyways, you all. Explain".

"We are the children from his wife's second incarnation" the older man mentioned.

"Yeeaaah..." Kotari-sensei mentioned, speaking up. "So, when I said two, that was because I was talking about the current incarnation of my wife. You see, while I am unable to age, my wife has a Quirk that has her reincarnate every time she dies. SHe also only regains her memory once she has had a true love's kiss, but I also gave her a quirk that causes her to eventually be drawn to me. So, every incarnation, I eventually find her, date her, be romantic and sweet, woo her, and then she regains her memories back when we have a kiss of true love. And when that happens, we have thise whole big reunion with each other and make love and..."

"OH GOD DAD! PLEASE DONT GO INTO THIS!" his children all said, blushing.

"So, wait...you keep marrying the same woman then?"

"Of course...she is beautiful, and my soulmate. Her eyes are like abysses that I could endlessly explore. Her smile is a dazzling ray of sunshine that makes me day. Her..."

"Dad!"

"Right...uhh, you all should just answer the question" he replied sheepishly.

"Well, I mean..." the young boy started, as he felt some weird aura affect him. "He is a really great dad! Sometimes, we take a bath together! Its kinda embarrassing and he usually tickles me and sometimes chases me around the house after, and mom ended up taking several embarrassing photos I hope no one ever sees, but its also fun and enjoyable. Sometimes we would both jump right into my bed, pull the sheets over us, and occasionally we stayed up reading comics until I fell asleep. I never mention it to anyone else since its embarrassing, but he is really chill so it feels okay to run around and hang out and sleep and be naked with him even though he looks more like my brother. He also is a very doting parent who loves us a lot".

Then the girl spoke up. "Yeah, he did the same with me as well. He always wanted to make sure we felt totally comfortable with him, and knew we could go to him with any problems and troubles and he would help us. Though, it always is embarrassing when we all take a family bath together, and then they start making out. Also its embarrassing now that I am old enough to know how babies are made while mom is pregnant".

"He also sometimes takes me to see movies that are technically rated higher then I should be allowed to watch, but really are rated like that unjustly because they dont deserve to be. Though he makes us not tell mom".

"Anyone who tells my wife that is getting failed, by the way" Kotari-sensei threatened.

"Well, that was quite the answer..." Azaken said. "Now, these next ones are from...the author?! Is that allowed?!"

"It is. I think he did them in response to that last dare and question".

"Ahhh. Makes sense. Well, here they are".

Dares:  
1: In the spirit of synergy, Azaken give Yurei a lapdance.  
2: Azaken, bring in Kotari-sensei's wife  
3: Kotari-sensei, go on a date with your wife

Truth:  
1: Mrs. Kotari, how did you and your husband meet?  
2: Mrs. Kotari, how good is he in bed?

Suddenly, Azaken created a clone so while Yurei was holding him, the Azaken clone gave her a lapdance. At the same time, an outragously beautiful woman appeared in front of Kotari-sensei, who clearly had a reaction to his wife appearing in front of him.

"Dear..."

"Sweetie...oh my, aren't you rather eager for tonight..."

Suddenly, Kotari-sensei showed signs of embarrassment as he covered himself.

"Ooohhh...is it roleplay now?" she said, going down and moving his arms out of the way as she picked him up.

"Its just...a side effect of being here...it seems to be causing people to be partial tsunderes right now..." he said, as their faces got close together.

"Well then, let me release you from your curse now,with true love's kiss" she said asthey locked lips.

"Aren't they supposed to be going on a date next?" Samuel asked.

"I think...this sufficiently counts as a date" Samui mentioned, blushing as they really went at it now. Everyone was blushing even, as they watched their teacher make out with a woman that was super hot, and was his wife. Even Samuel and Jiro found themselves attracted to her beauty...and so were their girlfriends. Meanwhile, those two people entered their own world as they stared into each others eyes and made out.

Azaken however, being oblivious and crazy, started to try and snap his fingers to move on to the questions, but Ryoka grabbed his hand to stop him, while Haruto grabbed his other hand, to let the two have their own world for a time...

**One Hour Later...**

"...ah, sorry we took so long" Kotari-sensei said as he was carried back in by his wife.

"Why are you still being carried? It was not a dare".

"I know, but..."

"I just cant put him down. Look at how amazing adorable he is. COmbined with his charming personality, romantic heart, and vast intellect, I jsut cant let him go" Yumi replied. "Anyways, my name is Kotari Yumi. Please to meet you. Teiko-chan, your students all look wonderful. And some of them are really adorable also. Look at those two twins, standing there all red faced, clean as a whistle. Whoever bathed them did a great job".

"Ah, I should warn you now. My wife loves to tease".

"Just like how I love to tease about your adorable body...just look at these hip bones, this bottom, your shoulders..."

"D-dear...not in front of hte students. They are not old enough yet..." he said as she kissed his chest. Meanwhile, multiple people were burnign with envy.

"Anyways, I suppose I should answer my questions now. We met when my ex boyfrind, a guy I dated but didn't really love in the end, before i regained my memories, was stalking and harassing me at a cafe. My adorable husband-chan was rushing by, heading for a meeting, when he noticed the guy acting up, and then went and dealt with him. After he did, he turned to me to ask if I was okay, and we locked eyes...and then, he explained he was a pro hero, older then he looked, and sort of romantically asked me on a date. Its a bit summerized, but that is what happened this time around".

"Ah...wait, this time? I think the question is technically for your first time".

At that mention, Kotari-sensei blushed while his wife giggled.

"Well in that case, the first time we met was rather adorable and hillarious. While I was visiting a hot springs, Teiko-chan visited the same ones. Anyways, some older guys wanted to pull a prank on him for some reason, and so while in the hot springs, they tossed him over the divider from the male's side to the female's side. He was so embarrased when he realized, but while it was not his fault, he clearly did need a bath, and he looked so young and innocent, that I took him over, washed him down and scrubbed his bath, and made him sit with us the whole time, mainly on my lap. I was just teasing him at the time, but eventually in private he admitted to me his real age. Well, he had tried to before, but we didn't give him the chance to. Then I called him a pervert, and left him there with no towel or clothes to change into, and the other guys had already run off with his room key and clothes, so he had to run after me to plead his case. Eventually, I let him stay the night until the front desk opened the next morning, gave him a towel to wear, and we ended up talking. I came to understand his circumstances, he learned of mine and my Quirk, as well as the ex boyfriend I had in that incarnation who broke up with me after learning about it as he found it weird, and we ended up sympathizing with each other's difficult love lives. After all, he was an old man who looked like a kid, and I was an old woman who kept reincarnating and having love and relationship troubles when people found out".

""""""AWWWWWWWWW""""" many of the girls said as they looked at the two of them adorably.

"So you married the same woman three times? Thats really romantic" Utako gossiped.

"Yeaah. And you always find each other! Its like that one famous romance novel!"

"And to think, you did a whole romantic candlelit dinner!"

"So lucky too! He gets to repeatedly experience having a first date!"

"""""""AWWWWWWWWWWWWW"""""""

"Okay, okay" Azaken said. "We still have a lot more to do, so lets keep moving. Now..."

"Oh, from all hte practice he has?" Yumi mentioned. "He is very, very good in bed. Fantastic. And he is especially fond of roleplay..."

"MOM!" their children shouted.

"Sorry, sorry...I just love your father very much".

"THIS IS TOO MUCH! PLEASE MOVE ON!"

"Right, yeah. So these next ones are from Toadette!"

I got a few...

Truths:

1\. Wakumo, are you secretly Superman?  
2\. Bakugo, what would you do if you lost a fight? If you answer with anything implying/stating that you wouldn't, I will cut off your hands! Try me.  
3\. Azaken-chan, in regards to the previous question, can I PLEASE cut off Bakugo's if necessary?

Dares:

1\. Ryoka, give Haruto a piggyback ride (I will NEVER give up on this) until Azaken-chan tells you that you can stop.  
2\. Samuel, throw Wakumo into a sewer.

Wakumo shook his head no. Azaken then looked towards Bakugo. "Remember, truthfully".

"...I would train myself even harder, every day of every week, until I could overcome the person I lost to".

"Well, that makes me not need to answer mine!"

"You still gotta".

"Alright...probably not. I would do it for you though! Now, Ryoka!"

Ryoka then went over, and was now carrying around Deru and Karu in her arms, while Haruto rode on her back.

"Please say he can stop now".

"Hmmm...maybe after the session! Maybe!"

The group then looked towards Samuel, but he was already closing the sewer drain again. "Your sewer needs more crocadiles and snakes, by the way".

"Well, that was quick! Thanks Toadette! Now for the next ones by DadJokesandPuns!"

Ok, my turn

Truths:  
1: Noboru, who do you like the most in this room?  
2: Yurei, are you checking Azaken out?

Dares:  
1: Samui, slap Fetch  
2: Noboru, say mean things to people

"I like everyone the most! Though I think Fetch is especially pretty!"

"N-n-n-yes! Oh my, his skin is perfect to touch and feel!"

Samui looked at the dare, went over to Fetch, and slapped her. "You kinda deserved that for what you did, but you should still work it out so it stops hurting Samuel to think about it".

Noboru then froze, and looked around. First, he looked at Deru and Karu.

"You two...are not that tall!"

"Sh..shut up!"

"That was really mean!"

"S-sorry! I didn't mean it! Can I stop now?"

"...no, that wasn't enough".

"Uhh...Fetch...making your brother cry is terrible!"

"Is he...not good at being mean to people?"

"And, Samuel! You should not be so unforgiving to your sister!"

"...thats not even mean".

"And...and...Kotari-san! You shouldn't tease people!"

"His meanness is jsut him actively defending others!"

"Whatever, he did say some mean things I guess, so it counts" Azaken replied, giggling. "Now for the next ones from Raynos!"

I feel like a few people are getting picked on here, gotta balance it.

Dares:  
Samuel, Ryoka, Deku, All Might, Ochaco, Jiro, And Utako, give compliments to Wakumo, Deru, and Karu.

Deru, Karu, Wakumo, you get hugs from Ryoka, Fetch, Tsu, and Utako

All Might, let Deru and Karu rude on your shoulders like kings.

Thirteen, treat everyone to ice cream.

Truth:  
Samuel, what will it take to have you and your sister happily reunite?

Samuel looked at the dares, and then immediately wanted to go to the door. After all, Wakumo, with his power, and his appearance, was almost universally hated upon by the rest of the class who saw him as a "Superman". However, Ryoka approached first.

"You...are not as bad as hitler". She then turned towards Deru and Karu. "You two are really adorable and not intimidating, and I wish that I could have that relationship yo uhave where you could so easily fight with each other and still get along! I really really love that about you!"

Next All Might went up.

"I do not know you, little Wakumo! So I am incapable of doing this, but I am sure you mean well and can become a great hero!"

Somehow, no one could blame All Might for being like that, even to the one they hated, even if he was an eight year old right now. After all, it was All Might! He then walked over to Deru and Karu.

"I love how you two have so much fire and spunk! How stubborn and compassionate you are! You will make great heroes!"

Ochaco just walked up next.

"I think kid you is adorable". Then turned to Deru and Karu. "You two are also both really strong and adorable!"

Deku went up next, and then systematically explained all their quirks and what he liked about them, which apparently counted, while Utako went up after. She then slapped Wakumo.

"I love how you are so slappable right now. ANd I love how Deru and Karu always stick up for each other".

That left Samuel and Jiro.

"...they took all the good ones".

"Nope, thats it. I cant do it!" Jiro shouted, heading towards the door when...

"No, dont do it!" Bakugo shouted, exploding onto the scene and tackling Jiro to the ground. "Don't go in there! Its not worth it! Just say some cheap compliment! Say something cheesy and mass produced!"

"Bakugo?! This isn't like you at all!"

"Just trust me!"

"But...but...I hate his guts!"

"Only because your author does, and he was created to be too perfect! Now, just do some cheap non-compliment or something!"

"Fine...Wakumo...your younger self is not as annoying to look at! Deru, Karu...you are brillaint, and amazing, and I am really proud you managed to make it this far after all you went through!"

Then, everyone looked at Samuel.

"...its so bad it gave Bakugo a huge personality change?"

Azaken also noticed that. "I should...probably use Realm Powers and restore his default personality, since Bakugo needs to be Bakugo".

However, what went and pushed Samuel over the edge was...

"Please, dont go through the door!" Samui pleaded to him. "I dont want you to suffer like that! Please, for me!"

"...fine then. Wakumo, you dont irritate me enough to worry my girlfriend for".

Then he looked at Deru and Karu, and spoke with more sincerity. "You two are brilliant. I am happy to call you my friends, after seeing your strength, your light, your spirit. You are on a whole different level from others".

"And...its good!"

"I feel like you rigged some of those to let happen. ALso didn't Deru and Karu get way more emphasized compliments then needed?"

"Oh, that was just because they wanted to show the difference between the twins and Wakumo. It wasn't favoritism, they just really wanted to show how they really felt by giving the other two massively better compliments then him".

"Ah..."

"Yeah...probably wont be able to get away with that in the future as much though. Anyways, the next one...hug Wakumo you four".

Ryoka, being a kind hearted person, did it quickly. Tsu did as well, and so did the others. Utako used her Quirk in the process though to make Wakumo go deaf. And then they went over to Deru and Karu, and hugged them for a whole lot longer.

"Please cleanse us of Wakumo with your hugs!"

"We are still anked...this is really embarrassing...and stop picking us up as you hug us!"

"At least Ryoka no longer has to carry us thanks to this dare".

Eventually the hugs were concluded, and All Might then picked them up to ride on his shoulders like kings.

"I AM CARRYING TWINS!"

""ITS ALL MIGHT! WE ARE RIDING ON ALL MIGHT! BUT WE ARE NAKED SO ITS STILL EMBARRASSING!""

"And now...OH SHIZA I FORGOT THIRTEEN!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and thirteen appeared with an Ice Cream Cart and gave everyone ice cream to enjoy.

"Yaro, make sure...errr...damnit" Olive said as some ice cream dripped off her cone and fell on her chest. However, she could not get at it as she was holding Yaro, while Yaro was holding both of their ice creams.

"Thankfully there is no dare saying what they have to do about that situation" Fetch mentioned.

"I think its still embarrassing since thanks to that situation, ice cream is getting on both of them..."

The group then turned to Azaken and Yurei. However...Yurei's cone was already eaten entirely, and Azaken was licking his innocently while Yurei's mask stayed on. "Aza-chan, make sure you dont drip any on you, or I will need to bathe you".

"Kaaaaay!"

"WHAT IS WITH THAT SCENE!"

"What? Anyways, waht is left? Oh, Samuel!"

"Noth..." he started to say, when the spell took affect. "Therapy...and a lot of talking...and her apologizing repeatedly...and maybe some public embarrassment for her..."

"Wow, thats a lot of hate. Anyways, what is next? Ah, these are from LoveXX...although, one of them is hard to do...so...clone time!"

Suddenly, clones of Deru and Karu appeared wearing dresses, while Deku and Ochaco reappeared as well from their honeymoon.

"Thats one, and the rest are..."

1) Katsuki I dare you to make out with ochako.

2) Ochako and kirishima I dare you to sing "I'll make a man out of you" (from Mulan )

3) Deku I dare you for the rest of the chapter to call All Might"Dad"

4) I dare Minerva to kiss Deru and Karu

5) I dare Deku to punch Katsuki(sorry Katsuki)

Immediately, as if he wanted to not even give the door a chance, Bakugo ran over and made out with Ochaco. At the same time, while making out, she began to sing with Kirishima the song that was requested.

"Umm...thanks for always helping me out...dad" Deku mentioned to Allmight. Meanwhile, Minerva, who had been sitting in the background this whole time, came up and climbed on Deru and Karu, and kissed them on the lips. Meanwhile...Deku punched Bakugo. But as he didn't use One For All, it had zero real impact.

"Well, that was actually pretty quick" Azaken mentioned. "Anyways, almost done! These are from MovieFreak!"

Dares: Samuel, pick five friends and go watch Jaws, Inception, Mission Impossible, the Seven Deadly Sins Movie, and of course, the My Hero Academia movie! That should be a good mix!  
Kotari, make out with your wife.  
All Might, dance like a madman

Truth:  
Samuel, hue did you like the movies?  
All Might, did you ever accidentally blow someone's clothes away using One For All?

Azaken snapped his fingers, and Samuel took Samui, Jiro, Utako, Deru, and Karu to the movies.

"Awww, I wanted to go..." Kobayashi complained.

"We can go later, Koba-chan".

"Yay! Thanks dad!"

Suddenly, the six of them returned while Kotari made out with his wife, and All Might began to dance like a madman.

"You see them all?"

"Yeah, I liked them all a lot. Though, I am amazed they made a documentary of all those events for the last movie".

"...so thats how they are interprettying the fourth wall break".

"Also, Inception was kind of mind breaking, but it was also fun in a way".

"Didn't one of the teachers have some move called FUll Counter?"

"It was really awkward getting popcorn though, given our states of undress..."

"Utako made me sit on her lap for some reason..."

"So did Samui..."

"That sounds embarrassing, but also adorable".

"Anyways, All Might?"

"It has happened many times over!"

"Yeah, that was kinda an obvious one. AND NOW, FINALLY, THE LAST REVIEW! ITS FROM...DominatorQueen...oh dear..."

1: Ryoka, pick up both Deru and Karu and spank them over the knee one hundred times  
2: All Boys And Ryoka, all the boys have to show Ryoka their butts and she has to rate them  
3: Jiro, be Utako's pet for this session and next one  
4: Samuel, be Samui's pet for this session and next  
5: Yurei, you have to spank Azaken over the knee one hundred times.

Upon reading that, Ryoka immediately went towards the door, but Bakugo, Deru, and Karu tried to stop her.

"Don't do it Ryoka!"

"We can be spanked! Just dont door!"

"Its not worth it Ryoka! Its not work it!"

"No!" she said, solidifying the air around them to make it impossible for them to follow or stop her. "I wont do it! I wont hurt you!"

And with that, she ran towards the door.

"Wait, if she doors now before you all show her your butts, you will be held in contempt of your dares and be forced in!"

"Ryoka, wait look!"

She turned around, only to see a very, very embarrassing sight.

"I...I don't know how to handle this or rate them!" she shouted and went through the door with an ultra red face. Soon after, he screams could be heard from behind the door, begging for mercy. "No! No! I will go back! I will spank Deru and Karu! I will do whatever you want! I am sorry! Please please stop!"

Bakugo shivered. "She should have just done the dare".

"I am definently restoring his personality later. We need angry aggressive Bakugo".

"Well, one and two are now voided, but the boys managed to save themselves at least, and sort of Ryoka. Had she not turned around, her Play Room session would have been twice as bad".

"""""IT GETS WORSE?!""""""

Bakugo felt a very strong shiver. "Never...never again..."

"Anyways, Utako, Samui...here you go!"

Azaken snapped his fingers, and suddenly Samuel and Jiro were sitting on the ground in dog position, with collars around their necks, connected to leashes held by Samui and Utako. Furthermore, there was a bowl of water, and a bowl of pet food, in front of each of htem. Adding the fact they were already naked, and it was super embarrassing.

"Hahahaha!"

"And now, I have to spank you 100 times" Yurei mentioned, bringing Azaken over her knee.

"Right, and as the creator, I cant door myself either can I?" Azaken realized, as Yurei began to spank him in front of everyone repeatedly. "Why...why do I feel embarrassed now?"

"Maybe it has to do with the Tsundere setting" Yurei lied. She was using her Quirk to influence his thoughts, because she had never seen his embarrassed face and wanted to see it without him realizing it was her. Either way, she kept at it until she hit one hundred, where she went back to carrying him normally.

"Oooowwwww...that hurts a lot. I suppose Ryoka would always choose the door over hurting someone...at least, before".

"Exactly, what does happen behind that door?"

"You face your worst nightmares, and often some version of the dare or question you rejected I think. So right now, she is probably watching her family get slaughtered over and over again, as well as her friends and classmates, followed by being made to relive happy memories that lead to tragic and sad ones. And then, it goes into more personalized routes. Its really bad".

"Oh..."

"I think Bakugo saw his mom get gutted in front of him at least two hundred times, which despite his personality, was traumatizing, especially because he was made to feel powerless to stop it".

"Anyways, with that, we are finally done! Thank you all for submitting, as weird as you all are! But please, feel free to submit whatever you can think of! This is Truth or Dare, signing off for now!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, that was fun...and interesting...hope you enjoyed, leave some reviews with more submissions, and good day!


End file.
